Fighter 2
This Fighter is a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story Season 2 "Worlds Apart" A recent addition to the 2nd Mass, this fighter became a trusted fighter in the 2nd Mass, and went to several missions, and meetings with Weaver about plans. After the group failed to ambush the Espheni troops, this fighter walks up the the group with Weaver and two other fighters. When Tom wakes up from his surgery, after accidently being shot by Ben, this fighter is seen talking to some fighters, and when Tom starts shaking the 2nd Mass residents hands, he walks up to Tom, greets him and shakes his hand. "Shall We Gather At The River" After Ben Mason retrieves pictures of the Beamer that was shot down, this fighter is standing guard during the meeting. Later, when the convoy is crossing the bridge during the night, the med bus gets stuck in a ditch, and this fighter on Weaver's order helps push the bus out of the ditch. He reaches the other side of the bridge alive. "Compass" After Jimmy's death, he helps place his body in the grave then listens to Weaver's eulogy and places a handful of dirt into the grave. During the night, he is seen preparing to leave the airport camp. "Young Bloods" When Diego's group arrives, he spectates them as the enter the camp. The next morning he is seen standing guard outside Weaver's tent. "Homecoming" At the new hospital camp, he attends a meeting with Weaver, Tom, Dai and a few other fighters; as Weaver collapses from the Harness bite, he stands up in shock. After the incident he listens to Tom's speech about leaving for Charleston for Weaver, but they cannot as they have ran out of fuel. When Lyle arrives back to the hospital with Anthony and John Pope this fighter is briefly seen walking near the entrance of the hospital. "Molon Labe" After Karen's escape, she alerted the Espheni where the 2nd Mass where camped, and he protects the hospital. He witnesses Karen being escorted into the hospital, and guards the Espheni leader when captured. Using the captured Espheni leader as a decoy, the 2nd Mass escape the hospital with their lives. "The Price of Greatness" When Porter finds the 2nd Mass on the road, he brings them to the underground mall where his group, the New United States have been residing. As they enter, he is served food and smiles as Jeanne reunites with her father. Season 3 "Collateral Damage" This fighter is first seen walking around the camp with another fighter. Later that night he fights against the Espheni troops in the team that is used as a decoy. "Badlands" This fighter is seen during the morning, fortifying the camp by setting up barricades. After the Liberty Tree is finished, he listens to Tom's speech about it and about Lee Tedeschi. Season 4 TBA Appearances Gallery Fighter-2x05.PNG Fighter-2x04.PNG Fighter2-206.PNG Fighter2-2x06.PNG Fighter-2x06.PNG Fighter-Metting-2x06.PNG Fighter2-2x09.PNG Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Living Characters